


After a Long Day

by yeehaw7



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, in my mind i didn't really clearly decide whether they were dating or not, so that's up to you to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw7/pseuds/yeehaw7
Summary: short drabble on hearth and blitz after alfheim when they spend the night in nidavellir (HoT)





	After a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short lol but these boys are tired they're not gonna have deep conversations right then and there
> 
> it would seem i'm on a writing roll again for this fandom so who knows what i'll put out next 
> 
> tell me what you thought! you can find me on tumblr @ bookshelpwithmysocialanxiety

Hearth found himself leaning heavily on the wall, waiting for Blitz to finish fumbling with the keys to their apartment so he could get inside, lay down and never get up again. It was taking forever - or maybe it was so in contrast to the action-paced couple of days that they’d just shared that it seemed so. Eventually, the door was unlocked and the pair staggered in, their legs feeling like lead. They sank down on the couch together, content to never move again. 

Hearth felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up. “You alright, bud?” he saw Blitz say. He nodded, too exhausted at that moment to bring his hands up to sign a reply. He felt Blitz begin to move but before he could get up, he pulled him back down, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He felt a sigh escape the dwarf’s body as Blitzen returned the hug, letting himself relax a little in the arms of his elf. 

Eventually, though, they had to move. Blitzen tapped out, unwinding himself from the tangled mess of legs and arms and jackets they’d created and headed for the kitchen. After a couple seconds, Hearth got up and followed him, finding him putting two bowls of instant noodles into the microwave. Hearth hugged Blitz from the back, resting his chin on the top of his head, and the two watched the seconds slowly count down on the microwave in silence. 

Blitzen turned around in Hearth’s arms so he was facing him, resting his head on his shoulder. This lasted for a couple seconds before his head jerked up, grabbing at the scarf around Hearth’s neck. 

“There’s blood on your scarf,” he said, a mild panic in his eyes. Hearth unlinked his arms from around Blitz’s back and signed _It’s okay. Your blood, not mine. From wight tomb._

Blitzen let out a relieved sigh, before seeming to think again. “I’m sorry,” he said, eyes still on the scarf. “I- I should’ve listened to you.” 

_It’s okay_ , Hearth signed again. _It turned out fine._

“It almost didn’t. I could’ve died.”

_But you didn’t._

“Regardless, you had to go back to Alfheim. I’m not worth that.” 

Hearth gently took the scarf from Blitz’s hands and put it on the kitchen counter, before taking Blitz’s head in his hands and tipping it up so they could make eye contact. 

_You are worth everything._

Blitzen frowned. “Hearth, I’m not-”

_You are to me. I won’t let you argue otherwise._

Blitzen sighed. “Hearth, really, you can’t-”

_Do you feel like you owe me one?_

“Well, yes.”

_Then do me a favour and believe me._

Blitzen sighed again and buried his head in Hearth’s chest. He flinched, signalling beep of the microwave, although Hearth couldn’t hear it. They stood there for a minute or two, before Blitz moved, muttering “That beeping is getting on my nerves.” He took the noodles from the microwave and set them on the counter, steam rising from both bowls. 

“You’re right,” he said once done, turning to face Hearth again. Hearth pulled up a smile from the depths of his reserve energy, but he could tell it was weak. He pulled out two stools for the pair to sit on, and they ate their noodles in silence, too focused on getting the food in their bodies to talk. Once finished, however, Blitz picked up the scarf again and fidgeted with it, rolling the edge between his finger and thumb. 

“I should really clean this.”

 _Tomorrow_ , Hearth signed, before taking it from him and putting it on the other end of the counter. _Now, shower, then bed._

A tired smile spread across Blitz’s face. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day.”


End file.
